Et la vie continue
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: En recuerdo de los muertos y heridos en los atentados de París del 13 de noviembre. Viñeta


**_HETALIA_** **ES UNA SERIE DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

* * *

 _"¿Francia? Soy España. Oye...Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, de verdad...Sé lo que se siente en estas circunstancias...Si necesitas hablar o...o lo que sea, ya sabes mi número..."_

 _"Hola, aquí Inglaterra. Tengo una reunión con James dentro de poco, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar. Sólo quería decirte que hemos decidido apoyarte en tu ofensiva, lo haremos público mañana. Creo que puedo convencer a América de lo mismo. Aunque no lo parezca, él también está apenado por lo que ha pasado, han muerto ciudadanos suyos y ya sabes que se toma las cosas muy personalmente."_

 _"Francia, soy Alemania. Siento que no se me oiga bien, estoy en el coche. Prusia me ha dado la vara para que te llame y te diga que los dos estamos contigo, para lo que sea. Iré al funeral, así que allí ya hablaremos más."_

 _"¿Francia? Me he enterado por Twitter de lo que ha pasado, lo siento, estaba de viaje...Es horrible, horrible. Lo siento mucho. Y siento no haberte llamado antes, mi jefe me dijo que esperara un poco, que era demasiado pronto..."_

 _"Quería recordarte que mi ejército apoyará al tuyo en lo que necesites."_

 _"Francia...Sabes quién soy, ¿no? Canadá...¿Te encuentras mejor? Espero poder ir a verte en estos días..."_

 _"Espero que no juzgues a mis hermanos musulmanes por esto...Yo también estoy hasta el gorro de esos monstruos. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, lo juro."_

 _"Te lo dije cuando lo de Charlie Hebdo y te lo digo ahora: aquí me tienes, tío."_

 _"Mucho ánimo, de verdad..."_

Francia miró de reojo el contestador. Decenas de mensajes sin leer, pero no iba a escucharlos. Oído uno, oídos todos. Después, cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró al techo. Se quedó así durante un buen rato hasta que, no sin algo de dificultad, se puso en pie.

Estiró sus extremidades doloridas y se acercó a la ventana, pasando por delante del espejo en la pared, que revelaba que no estaba en su mejor momento. ¿Ya era de noche? Sí que había perdido el tiempo ahí tumbado sin hacer nada. Mientras se peinaba su larga melena rubia con los dedos, pensó que aquello debía terminar.

Caminó hacia el armario y sacó de él su pantalón negro, una camisa blanca algo ajustada, su favorita, y la chaqueta de cuero que se había comprado hacía un par de semanas que aún no había estrenado. Se los puso un tanto lentamente, sin prisas; de todos modos, aún le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Cuando se miró en el espejo, confirmó que había cosas que podían mejorarse. Le habrían venido muy bien las gafas de sol pero era absurdo llevarlas de noche y, de todos modos, no quería esconder sus ojos irritados. Su barba no necesitaba un rasurado urgente, así que la dejó así. Lo único que hizo fue echarse colonia y peinarse concienzudamente, ya que vio muchos nudos.

Cuando volvió a mirarse, ofrecía un aspecto bastante bueno. Lo había vuelto a conseguir, estaba radiante. Sonrió. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído?

\- ¡Paul! ¡Paul, ¿estás ahí?!

\- ¿Sí, señor Francia?-la voz de su asistente sonaba algo lejana, seguro que estaba en el despacho.

\- ¡Voy a salir un rato, no me esperes levantado!

\- ...¿Está seguro, señor?

Francia no contestó inmediatamente, pero finalmente se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- La vida sigue, Paul.

Ya se imaginaba lo que la prensa, nacional e internacional, que siguió sus pasos, publicaría al día siguiente. Era consciente de la sorpresa que despertó en la calle verlo salir de su edificio, convertido casi en una fortaleza sitiada por los cuerpos de seguridad y los medios, vestido de calle, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para dirigirse a un local que conocía y con cuyo dueño tenía una relación que rozaba la amistad donde servían los mejores cócteles de París. Si llevó guardaespaldas, fue porque su superior insistió mucho en ello, pero, de todas formas, los invitaría a una copa, si se dejaban.

La noche era joven y ya estaba bien de llorar, fueron sus declaraciones. Sus aviones ya se encargaban del trabajo sucio; él, por su parte, se divertiría y le ofrecería al mundo su mejor sonrisa.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
